


Baby, Just Say Pretty Please

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [22]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Marking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pre-Canon, Subspace, Watersports, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Gavin wasn’t drunk. Seriously, he wasn’t drunk. He was totally, one-hundred-percent sober, and totally one-hundred-percent not checking out his lieutenant sitting a little ways down the bar at the dive Gavin had decided to hit up that night.Okay, Gavin was a little drunk.





	Baby, Just Say Pretty Please

**Author's Note:**

> 099\. Watersports  
> Title from Get On Your Knees by Nicki Minaj  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Gavin wasn’t drunk. Seriously, he wasn’t drunk. He was totally, one-hundred-percent sober, and totally one-hundred-percent not checking out his lieutenant sitting a little ways down the bar at the dive Gavin had decided to hit up that night.

Okay, Gavin was a little drunk.

He slides out of his seat, tossing some cash on the bar. He makes his way down, sliding one hand across the lieutenant’s shoulders to wrap his arm around the larger man. “Now, what brings a man like you to a place like this, Lieutenant?” Gavin purrs in Hank’s ear. Hank spins on his stool to face Gavin, and Gavin wraps his arms around Hank’s neck, stepping forward between Hank’s open legs.

“Gettin’ a drink,” Hank says, gruffly. “What are  _ you _ doing here, ‘sides hangin’ offa me like a cheap whore, Reed?” he asks. 

The question garners chuckles from around the bar, one guy calling out, “Put the boy in his place, Anderson!” Gavin burns a deep red. 

“Just thought you might wanna have a little fun, Lieutenant,” Gavin says softly. He leans in closer, until he can smell the whiskey on Hank’s breath, as though to kiss him. Instead, Hank pushes him back, causing Gavin to stumble, earning him more laughs. Hank stands, stalking towards him, and Gavin stumbles over an apology. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I thought you would-”

Hank shuts him up with a big hand on the back of his neck, as though scruffing him like a dog. Hank guides him roughly toward the back of the bar, toward the bathrooms, and Gavin has to stifle a groan. The men around them whistle and laugh more, setting Gavin’s ears on fire. 

The bathroom door swings shut behind them, and Hank drags Gavin into the biggest stall, pushing him down onto his knees once the stall door is locked. “Open your mouth, Reed.” 

Gavin does, settling on his knees and opening his mouth, tongue hanging out slightly. 

Hank huffs out a laugh as he undoes his fly. “What a little slut,” he comments, pulling out his dick. Gavin wrinkles his nose at the insult, but before he can say anything, Hank slaps him lightly on the cheek. “Don’t you dare backtalk me, boy.” Gavin shudders, opening his mouth a little wider.

Hank taps his dick on Gavin’s face. “I’m not doing this to indulge you, Reed. This is for me,” Hank informs him, shoving his cock into Gavin’s mouth and down his throat. Gavin chokes a little but adjusts as best as he can. He tries to spread his knees a little to get a better angle, stopped only by a hard tug on his hair. “Fucking stay  _ still, _ ” Hank orders, pushing in until Gavin’s nose is buried in wiry curls.

Gavin curls his hands into fists on his knees, letting Hank fuck his face and have his way. It’s so good, Gavin’s hard as a rock and Hank tastes so  _ good,  _ it takes all of Gavin’s willpower not to start rubbing himself through his jeans.

“Such a good little slut for me,” Hank says, still fucking Gavin’s mouth. He reaches a hand down from Gavin’s hair to his mouth, tracing a finger along Gavin’s stretched out lips and smearing the drool that’s collected there across Gavin’s cheek.

Hank fucks into him hard enough that he’s choking on almost every thrust, tip of Hank’s dick hitting the back of his throat, balls slapping his chin. Hot tears spill down Gavin’s face, mixing with the spit Hank keeps dragging around his face, other hand still firmly holding Gavin’s head still.

It’s only a few minutes before Hank pulls out of Gavin’s mouth, jacking off furiously until he comes across Gavin’s face, spilling over his closed eyelids, his nose, his lips, his spit-and-tear stained cheeks. Hank gives him the simple command to keep his mouth open so he does, waiting with his eyes closed. 

Something hot and wet streams down his face, mixing with the mess already there and dripping onto his t-shirt and jeans. Gavin grows impossibly harder, surprised he doesn’t come in his pants, when he realizes that his lieutenant is  _ pissing _ on him. His blush spreads from his ears down the back of his neck to his chest, entire body burning with embarrassment. It’s salty on his tongue, choking him when too much fills his mouth. 

The stream trickles out onto Gavin’s jeans, right over his hard-on, and Gavin full on moans. Hank shakes off his dick, giving Gavin’s hair one last tongue before letting him go. “Such a good boy for me, Gavin,” he says as he tucks his dick away and does up his pants. Gavin slumps, panting, various fluids dripping down his chin. Hank pets his hair gently, running his fingers through the abused strands. “Why don’t you clean yourself up some and meet me out at the car, so I can take care of you properly. Would you like that?”

Gavin looks up with wide eyes, slightly glossy and unfocused, and nods. Hank chuckles. “Good. Such a good boy, Gavin. I’ll be in the car.” He pats Gavin’s head gently before leaving the stall.

Spaced out, Gavin stands on wobbly legs. He looks down at the mess that is his shirt and cringes. The bathroom is (thankfully) empty when he leaves the stall, making his way to the sink. His hair and face are absolutely  _ disgusting, _ soaked in spit, tears, piss, and come. He does his best to clean it off, splashing water on his face and scrubbing at it with paper towels. He doesn’t even bother with his shirt, just zips up his jacket over it.

When he walks out, he gets more wolf whistles as he walks, hunched over, to the door as quickly as he can to join Hank in his car.

The ride home is quiet, Hank focused on the road and Gavin still floating a little, wet shirt still clinging to his skin, dick still hard. He follows Hank into the house like a lost dog, one hand clinging to the back of Hank’s jacket. Hank’s dog doesn’t bother with them, simply looking up before going back to sleep, and Gavin is grateful. 

Hank helps Gavin out of his jacket, hanging it on a hook before shrugging out of his own and hanging that up as well. He leads Gavin to the bathroom, lifting Gavin to sit on the counter before running a hot bath. While the tub fills, Hank undresses Gavin, tossing his shoes and socks aside and his messed shirt, jeans, and boxers into a laundry basket. 

Tub full, Hank lifts Gavin up and lowers him into the water, not too hot. Gavin all but sinks into it, the floaty feeling in his head increasing. Hank rolls up the sleeves of his shirt, slowly and gently bathing Gavin with a soft washcloth. Gavin lets his eyes slip shut as Hank massages shampoo into his hair, something tropical scented, rinsing it out with a cup. 

Too soon, Hank is standing and holding out a towel. “Time to get out, Gav. Gonna get you ready for bed.”

Gavin pouts but stands anyway, letting Hank wrap him up in the fluffy towel and carry him to the bedroom. He sets Gavin on the bed and Gavin whines, reaching out his arms, and Hank comes back quickly with a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt. He sets those aside, pulling the sheets down and settling Gavin once he’s all dried off. 

“You wanna sleep, or you wanna take care of that?” Hank asks, gesturing at Gavin’s now semi-hard cock.

“Take care of it?” Gavin asks softly. “Please D- Sir?” He stops himself from slipping up, unsure how it would’ve affected the night.

Hank runs his hand through Gavin’s damp hair. “You can say it, baby boy, you’ve been good,” Hank reassures him, and Gavin sighs.

“Please make me come, Daddy?” Gavin asks with a blush, eyes cast downward.

“Of course, baby.” Hank tilts his chin up, bringing Gavin in for a soft kiss. It’s nice, gentle and chaste, the faint taste of whiskey on Hank’s lips. He yelps when when a rough hand wraps around his cock, Hank stroking him to full hardness. Gavin comes embarrassingly fast, after only a few strokes and a twist of Hank’s wrist over the head. Hank holds his hand up to Gavin’s lips. “Clean up your mess, Gav,” he instructs, and Gavin darts out his tongue, licking the come off Hank’s hand.

Clean, Hank grabs the sweats he’d picked out for Gavin, sliding them up his legs and lifting his hips to get them on all the way before tying them off. Gavin raises his arms to help Hank get the shirt on, then snuggles down under the covers. He’s alone for a moment, until Hank comes back in boxers and a t-shirt with a glass of water. He props Gavin back up to drink before getting in bed with him, Gavin curling up into his side.

Gavin yawns, burying his face in Hank’s chest and wrapping an arm around his stomach. “Thank you, Daddy,” he mutters, teetering on the edge of sleep.

“You’re welcome, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
